


living dead

by marshall_line



Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: Джекён ничего о себе не помнит. Ни свою жизнь, ни свою смерть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [so alive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5209118)

Джекён ничего о себе не помнит. Ни свою жизнь, ни свою смерть. В её голове абсолютное ничто, то есть то же самое, что и вокруг. Только, наверное, оно не такое тёмное. Светлое, как и её лицо, как и её жажда жить. Джекён ничего не помнит из того, что должна. Но Джекён помнит всё, что связано с этим местом, с момента, как она попала сюда. Джекён помнит именно это — и она не знает, хочет ли она помнить что-то ещё.

 

Память: Джекён открывает глаза — и видит перед собой чёрный-чёрный дом. Джекён не слышит никаких звуков. Во тьме и тишине здесь всё погибло. Она смотрит по сторонам, смотрит и смотрит, пока не замечает силуэт. Он такой же, как дом: высокий и растворяется в темноте, но Джекён его видит. С тех самых пор она будет видеть даже трещину там, где её никто не сможет увидеть. Как привилегия, о которой она не просила. Силуэт приближается к ней и остаётся в итоге тенью. Джекён знает, что это, вернее кто.

И ей не страшно, ей совсем не страшно.

Но когда Смерть говорит:

— Добро пожаловать, ты самая первая.

Джекён начинает тошнить. Её будет тошнить всегда. От своей смерти и своей жизни, от тьмы и света, от всех душ, которые появятся позже. Джекён будет тошнить до самого конца, который для неё не наступит. Джекён тошнит от страха; Джекён согнулась бы пополам от этого, но все чувства как-то разом испарились, стёрлись под чернотой этого места. Неужели это всё, что я смогу? Только это, только? Смерть вроде бы пожимает плечами.

— Проходи.

Дверь открывается.

Джекён с опаской заходит внутрь.

И дверь, конечно, закрывается для неё навечно.

 

Джекён будет выходить наружу, обходить этот дом снова и снова, но всё равно не сможет понять, как ей выбраться. Она не сможет. Не сама, не отсюда. Джекён просто не сможет снова жить. Этот дом заключает её мёртвую душу в себе — и Джекён с этим не смиряется. Когда она была живой, она не сдавалась. Даже когда были одни провалы. Она не сдавалась — и она не сдастся. Не в этот раз, не Смерти. Джекён всё попробует.

 

Но у неё всё равно ничего не получится.

 

Джекён насчитывает девять этажей, выбирает седьмой, будто он часть её воспоминаний. Она разглядывает своё лицо в зеркалах, которыми увешаны все стены. Картина, зеркало, картина, зеркало, зеркало, зеркало. Джекён не понимает, зачем они нужны. Чтобы она помнила о себе? Чтобы все, кто сюда придут, не забыли? Чтобы что, а? Смерть к ней не заглядывает. Смерть где-то, наверное, делает свою работу. Джекён в доме одна. Она совсем-совсем одна. Беспросветно и навсегда. Когда дом заполнится душами, когда их будет всё больше и больше, для Джекён ничего не изменится. Её никто не примет. Она будет пугать окружающих. Она уже начинает пугать саму себя. Одиночество постепенно лишает её рассудка.

 

Джекён не знает, что она такое и чем или кем может быть здесь.

Джекён не знает — и ей от этого по-прежнему страшно.

 

Она часто выглядывает из окна. Там ничего, кроме темноты и бесконечных стен, нет. Но Джекён всё равно смотрит. Вдруг она увидит силуэт Смерти.

Вдруг она до неё докричится.

Джекён забыла: как это кричать. И говорить, и петь, и просто издавать звуки.

Ей не с кем пообщаться, ей не с кем—

 

Отовсюду на неё смотрит она сама. Эти грустные глаза угнетают. В них погасли все огоньки. Джекён не представляет, можно ли их зажечь. Можно ли хоть что-нибудь? Как она в этом доме, в этом нигде выживет?

Джекён произносит вслух:

— Абсурд.

Её голос кажется ей совершенно чужим. Кто я? Кем я была? Верните меня обратно, пожалуйста, верните. Я хочу жить, я хочу быть живой. Я хочу.

 _Яхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочуяхочу_ —

— Быть собой настоящей.

Самой живой.

Я так хочу.

Её слова разносятся эхом. Джекён делает вид, что она здесь не одна. Это помогает довольно долго. Это помогает не сойти с ума окончательно, но Джекён пока что не знает: она всё-таки сойдёт, ведь это единственное, что мёртвые могут. Джекён забывает, что она когда-то умерла.

Ещё немного — и она забудет всё остальное.

 

И про свою прошлую жизнь тоже.

 

Кроме зеркал, в доме есть часы. Они все идут в обратную сторону. Джекён пытается завести их в нужную, но её попытки проваливаются. Это место идёт назад. Джекён хочется вперёд. Есть ли для неё что-то впереди, а?

 

Джекён помнит всё это, когда смотрит на Смерть сейчас. Её зовут по имени, но для Джекён она осталась тем же силуэтом, что и раньше. Смерть в доме как свой человек, даже если это и звучит неестественно. Всё сильно поменялось со временем, которого не было для мёртвых никогда. Всё поменялось, а Джекён всё ещё Джекён. И жить она хочет только сильнее.

 

Они сидят с Джисук за столиком, где когда-то сидела Джессика. Джекён никогда не думала, что всё же найдёт с Джисук общий язык. У неё не получается заразить её своими идеалами, но просто говорить с ней — это уже успех. Джисук избегает тем жизни, Джисук она не нужна. Она привыкла быть мёртвой, привыкла ко всему. Каждый из них ждёт своей очереди, но это желание притупляется. Рано или поздно. У Джекён оно не притупится.

Не смогло и не сможет.

Пока она не заживёт.

Они смотрят на души вокруг. Все гудят и смеются. Бесконечное _ха ха ха_ надоедливо звенит в ушах. К этому тоже. Привыкаешь постепенно. Или не привыкаешь вообще. Это как тошнота. Об этом можно потом забыть.

На этаж приходит Смерть, со всеми здоровается, с кем-то перебрасывается парочкой слов. Смерть машет Джисук, Джисук машет ей в ответ. У них неплохие отношения, Джекён хотела бы тоже, но—

— Она всё равно заберёт у меня всё и всех, как я забирала у тебя. И у меня в итоге ничего не останется. В доме это невозможно.

— Но я всё ещё здесь, Джекён, я по-прежнему с тобой, помнишь?

Джекён помнит: однажды, выглянув из окна, она видит Смерть и девчонку. Они идут издалека медленно-медленно. Джекён не верит своим глазам. Она больше не будет одна. Она больше не будет, не будет, не будет—

Джекён мчится на первый этаж, к входной двери. Она как раз закрывается за девчонкой, когда Джекён оказывается перед ней. Они смотрят друг на друга удивлённо. Привет. Привет? Джекён не говорит: добро пожаловать. Здесь нет никакого добра и здесь, кроме неё, никто не рад. Они знакомятся.

И Джисук остаётся с Джекён навсегда.

Потому что больше некому.

Больше никто потом не захочет.

— Помню.

— А что ещё ты помнишь?

— Как уходят те, кто был мне дорог.

— Мы не люди, у нас нет ценностей.

— Мы ими были, мы ими будет, даже если ты в это не веришь.

— Джекён, мы мертвы так давно. Этот мир столько ещё не жил.

— Лучше бы мы жили вечно.

 

У Джекён есть вечность смерти.

И она устала её проживать.

 

Иногда Джекён сидит в комнате, которую когда-то забрала себе Джессика. Иногда Джекён пытается вспомнить обо всём, о чём забыла или хотела забыть. Джекён очень пытается. Ради чего вообще? Чтобы быть менее безумной? Чтобы что, а? Ну что? Она сошла с ума от всего, что было когда-то. Она сошла с ума — и это не дало ей жизни, и не даст потом.

 

Смерть стучит в дверь; Джекён не шевелится; Смерть заходит внутрь без разрешения. Она садится рядом с ней на край кровати, разглядывает всё вокруг, как в первый раз. У Смерти свои воспоминания. У Смерти тоже была и жизнь, и что-то ещё, о чём никому знать не стоит. Но Джекён знает.

Она всё ещё самая первая.

И будет такой до конца.

Джекён не уверена, что понимает, что такое конец.

— Как ты?

— А как я должна?

— Если бы я знала.

— Смерть, чего ты от меня хочешь, а?

— Поговорить с тобой?

— Нам не о чем? Ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, не пытаешься меня выслушать. Прошли, наверное, сотни лет, а у нас с тобой одно и то же.

— Прости.

Джекён вглядывается в её лицо. Для Джекён она всегда выглядит одинаково: или тень, или вытянутое высохшее нечто. Смерть не может быть красивой, Смерть не может быть кем-то, даже если была. На то она и Смерть. Она уродлива в своём существовании. Как и все мёртвые. Джисук видит её такой же, какой видела её Джессика: маленькой и нелепой. Джекён так не хочется, Джекён хочется только правды — и она её получает.

Смерть просит прощения — и это так глупо.

И это нереально.

_прости_

_прости_

_прости_

Привычным эхом.

— За что ты извиняешься?

— За всю твою смерть?

— Не поздно ли?

— Здесь всё равно нет времени.

— А что вообще здесь есть теперь? Миллиарды душ? Их нескончаемая боль? Что, Смерть, что? Общество мёртвых? А что за пределами?

— У меня нет—

— Ответов на мои вопросы. Какая же ты бесполезная.

— Не спорю.

— Если бы я могла чувствовать, я бы сказала, что я тебя ненавижу. Я не чувствую, но я это говорю. И эта ненависть, и моё стремление жить делают из меня сумасшедшую. Но как не сойти с ума, а?

Джекён может быть откровенной только с ней, со Смертью, потому что её никто не поймёт. Ни Джисук, ни кто-либо ещё. Джекён может быть с ней собой, вернее тем, что осталось. Если, конечно, осталось.

— Знаешь, Джекён, когда я привела тебя сюда, я думала, что делаю для тебя лучше. Все эти души были потеряны в пространстве, я просто начала их собирать, чтобы они могли потом быть кем-то ещё. Но это всё усложнилось. И с каждым разом становится только хуже.

— Ты взвалила на себя слишком многое.

— А кто бы это сделал вместо меня?

— А какой ты была при жизни?

— Откуда ты—

— Ты человечна.

— Это ещё не значит—

— Это значит всё. Человечней тебя была только Джессика.

И тут лицо Смерти искажается так, что Джекён не забудет никогда. От немыслимой, наверное, боли и памяти. Поэтому Джекён предпочитает всё забывать. От этого не так болит, от этого не так тоскливо.

Смерть впитывает в себя и боль, и тоску, и всё человеческое горе.

Она не хочет, но никто, кроме неё, с этим не справится.

— Ты о ней вспоминаешь?

— Я не—

— По тебе видно.

— Ты же не видишь меня такой, какой—

— Я безумна, но это меня не ослепляет.

И они замолкают. Смерть думает, Джекён пытается представить её другой. Иногда у неё получается. Это глупое лицо девочки из чужих воспоминаний кажется красивым. А потом Джекён моргает — и на месте лица появляется тень. Тёмная и мёртвая.

Смерть, тебе ведь тоже хочется жить?

Так почему ты не даёшь этого мне?

— Я ей обещала.

— Я знаю.

— Да откуда ты всё—

— Не задавай вопросы, ответы на которые я тебе не дам.

— Не повторяй за мной.

— Дура ты, Смерть.

— Дура я.

Джекён смеётся. Обычным живым смехом. Смерть подхватывает. Со стороны они похожи на старых друзей. Так и есть, так и будет дальше. Они, конечно, не друзья, но связывает их многое. Джекён никогда отсюда не выберется. Не потому, что Смерть когда-то обещала это Джессике.

У Джекён просто нет срока её смерти.

 

Память: пока Джисук снова не сидится на месте, пока Джисук осматривает каждую комнату на каждом этаже, всегда находя что-то новое, Джекён сидит на стуле в окружении зеркал и своего лица. Где-то оно безумнее, где-то ярче. На неё будто смотрят тысячи разных Джекён. Их объединяет лишь огонёк в глазах. И от него ей страшно. Что он значит? Это огонёк жизни, которая в ней ещё горит, если горит? Что это, что?

А потом Джисук забегает к ней и говорит:

— Я нашла твои часы! Свои пока нет, но—

— Мои часы?

— Идём-идём.

И Джисук тащит её за руку куда-то в никуда опять, и Джекён спотыкается, и Джекён ничего не понимает, но когда они попадают в комнату, где есть одни только часы, она, кажется, понимает всё. Джисук ведёт Джекён к часам с её именем — и Джекён столбенеет сразу же, как оказывается напротив них.

Часы все одинаковые: с именами, круглые и со стрелками.

На часах Джекён стрелок нет.

Они пустые.

Нечему даже идти назад.

Джекён впервые плачет с тех пор, как умерла. Она плачет так громко, как может. Слёзы стекают по щекам — и Джекён в это не верит. Она ни во что не верит, кроме жизни. Она плачет, а потом кричит. Джекён кричит на весь этот дом, на весь этот мир. Джисук закрывает уши, а Джекён продолжает кричать, пока не охрипает, пока все зеркала не разбиваются. Она срывает часы на пол — и они разлетаются на части. Теперь никто не узнает, сколько ему ещё здесь быть; теперь никто не будет помнить своих лиц; теперь никто и никогда. Джекён падает на колени, падает во все эти осколки, Джисук стоит позади неё. Крик Джекён всё ещё отдаётся эхом, превращаясь в смех.

_ха_

_ха_

_ха_

Смерть смешная.

 

— Я так и не простила тебя за Ури.

— А за Джессику?

— Она была твоей.

Смерть превращается в Тэён только тогда, когда проявляет какие-то эмоции. Джекён готова поклясться, что Смерть смущается. В такие моменты её действительно хочется называть Тэён. Ей правда подходит.

— Я не могу чувствовать.

— Чушь. 

 

Джекён помнит: как появляются другие души. Менее почему-то потерянные, менее живые и более пустые. Все люди разные — и души, значит, тоже. Джисук говорит, что они больше напоминают оболочки или тень самих себя. Как Смерть? Как Смерть. А почему мы нет? Джисук разводит руками. Не всем дано знать всё. От этого любой сойдёт с ума быстрее, чем от одиночества. Джекён чувствует только его, а ещё—

Как-то раз она натыкается на Смерть снаружи, из тех попыток, когда Джекён пытается найти выход. Это будет их первым полноценным разговором, который Джекён ни за что не даст себе забыть. Смерть скажет: этот дом — боль. И ты — боль, и всё внутри — боль. Её так много, и мне от неё так плохо. Джекён, ты бы знала, как от этого плохо. И эту тень будет трясти, и она будет скручиваться, извиваться, вытягиваться вверх и прижиматься к земле. И эта тень будет чем-то сумасшедшим, а потом Джекён подойдёт к ней ближе, представит её всего один раз как Тэён, хотя тогда она ею ещё не станет, и обнимет её. Джекён обнимет Смерть так крепко, как никогда при жизни не обнимала никого. Даже Смерть боится сойти с ума.

От боли.

От чужих чувств.

А разве мы все не?

 

Смерть говорит:

— Я для неё была всего лишь утешением.

— Это она была твоим.

— О чём—

— Ты её любила — и ты имела на это право.

Смерть впервые не отрицает, хоть и порывается.

— Ты Смерть, мы все мертвы, но разве это означает, что мы совсем ничего не можем? Кроме того, что жить нам не суждено.

— Ты говоришь так, будто успела здесь полюбить.

— Я любила Ури.

— Прости?

— Твои извинения ничего не исправят. У неё там, наверное, всё хорошо.

— Да, у Джессики тоже.

— Ты наблюдаешь?

— Когда могу.

— И как она? Счастлива? С настоящей Тэён? Или этого ты не знаешь?

Смерть по привычке не отвечает ни на один из её вопросов; Джекён больше не добивается от неё ответов; пощёчины ей когда-то хватило на многие вечности вперёд. Джессика сделала Смерть той, кем она стала сейчас и кем была до своей собственной смерти. Джессика многое для неё сделала — и Смерть, нет, Тэён, всегда будет о ней вспоминать. Джекён жалеет, что ей самой вспоминать особо нечего. Себя она забыла, всех, кто её бросил, тоже.

Они сидят со Смертью так ещё очень долго, пока Смерть не говорит ей: _поспи_. Джекён смеётся, но пробует. Мёртвым не холодно, мёртвым не жарко, мёртвым никак, но Смерть накрывает её одеялом и уходит.

Спокойной вечности.

 

Джекён никогда не оживёт; Джекён никогда не осуществит своё _давайте быть живыми вместе_ ; Джекён много чего никогда. Джисук будет с ней рядом, потому что она вторая и она — Джисук — её единственный друг, не считая Смерти. Джекён сошла с ума оттого, что хотела жить. В её глазах горит безумие несуществующей жизни. В ней самой горит что-то, что нельзя удержать за пределами этого дома, этого мира. И за пределами смерти.

Джекён не смиряется и не сможет, но ей почему-то спокойней.

Джекён теперь много спит — и Джекён снится свет.


End file.
